


Reborn

by SomePerson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Still Ice Skating, Time travel in the beginning, University AU, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePerson/pseuds/SomePerson
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki had already died once. It was the worst day of his life so far. He will never forget the nineteenth of September 2017. Right after Victor broke his heart he died.How he got back to live on more time he doesn't know. He remembers his life before he died, remembers every single day of it. But that was another lifetime ago.All he knows is he woke up in his bed for the second time on the eighth of March 2016. A day that had changed his life for ever. The day He knows Victor would come crashing into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of this from a Chinese BL drama called Obsessed. I highly recommend it, its great.
> 
> Just to say I don't think Victor would ever go out of his way to purposely hurt Yuuri, and he doesn't in this. He's not as bad as Yuuri thinks he is.
> 
> I promise there will be a happy ending.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

Yuuri sat at the little coffee shops table with his heart in his throat. The excitement he had felt when Victor had called earlier to meet him here, had completely evaporated and was swiftly being taken over by the unease settling in the pit of his stomach. 

As soon as he had walked in and spied the two of them sitting side by side, waiting for his arrival, he knew something was wrong. If the look on Victor's face hadn't gave it away, the fact that he couldn't seem to look Yuuri in the eye was telling enough.

The silence was killing him. He was starting to really panic now. Why was Victor acting this way and what was the deal with Mila. Why was she even here. Wasn't this suppose to be time for just the two of them. Just like it normally was.

He hadn't thought much of it when he first saw the red headed woman. Sure it was strange that she was tagging along, but it's not like they had never hung out before. Granted it was normally with the rest of their friends. Although it had never been this awkward.

Yuuri couldn't bring himself to even look at them. All he could do was sit in front of the pair, staring down at his hands clenched tight in his lap. It was getting harder and harder to brush the feeling off that something was terribly wrong.

Why did it feel this awkward. It had never been like this before between them. Not in the year and a half that he and Victor had been together. Even with Mila. Yuuri was on pretty good terms with her. 

Yes he didn't make friends easily, not putting himself out there enough to meet any. But she was part of Victor's group of friends and surprisingly enough, the group had welcomed Yuuri with open arms when they had first started dating.

Chancing a look up, Yuuri's warm brown eyes made contact with icy blue. He felt the lump in his throat tighten. Instead of the inviting ocean blue eyes that he loved so dearly, he was met by the cold icy depths that he had never seen before. So closed off and guarded that it sent a chill up Yuuri spine.

He tried to smile at his boyfriend, it probably was more of a grimace then an actual smile. If it wasn't it soon ended that way when Victor just looked away. Face still blank and void of any emotion.

"Yuuri are you going to drink your tea?" Victor said, staring at his own drink and still not looking at Yuuri.

There was no way Yuuri could stomach anything. Not with how full it felt in there with all those butterfly's. He didn't think he would be able to get it past the tight lump that was refusing to budge from his throat anyway.

Yuuri shook his head, not trusting how his voice would sound if he tried to say anything. Victor sighed at him and glanced over at Mila. There eyes met for the briefest of moments. Yuuri swears he sees a tiny jerk of Mila's head before Victor's turning his gaze back to Yuuri.

He watches as grey eye brows knit together. Something passes over Victor's face, but it's gone to quick before Yuuri gets a chance to read it. He's left with that cold, detatched look that he's never associated with his boyfriend before.

He sees the exact moment Victor's resolve hardens and he knows he doesn't want to hear the words forming on Victor's tongue.

"Yuuri, me and Mila are engaged. We're going to get married".

Yuuri thinks he hears the precise moment when his heart shatters. He watches as Victor moves to hold Mila's hand that's resting on top of the table. It's then that he feels it break into a thousand pieces. 

The pain is more intense then he thought possible. He doesn't think he can bear it alone. His thoughts remind him cruelly that he has to he doesn't have Victor any more. He wants someone else, he doesn't want Yuuri. 

He has to remember to breath. He lets out a shaky exhale. He looks at Victor then to Mila. He notices she can't quite look at Yuuri. Well at least she has the decency to look ashamed. 

He knows he should be angry. He can feel it somewhere among the swirl of emotions, but the pain is too overwhelming to feel much else.

His eyes flick back to Victor. It feels like he's been sitting here for an eternity already but in reality it's more like a couple of minutes. 

Yuuri quickly wipes at his cheek as he feels the first of what he knows will be many tears. He tries to tell himself that he can't break down here. Not in front of these two. He will have to wait until he gets home and then he can finally release the anguish that's theatning to tumble out. 

It takes him a moment to realise the extent of Victor's words. What does he mean they're getting married. That can't be, you have to be with someone for a while first right? love them so much you want to spend the rest of your life together.

So what was Victor saying. He wasn't with Mila because it was Victor and Yuuri, not Victor and Mila. Unless.....

"No" Yuuri gasped, realising to late he had said it out loud.

But that must mean the two of them...Yuuri couldn't help but stare wide eyed, eyes flitting back and forth between the pair, as realisation hit him.

"How long?" It came out as a whisper, but he knew Victor had heard him.

Victor made no move to answer. The anger that was buried so deep under the hurt was starting to surface threatening to boil over. 

"Victor, how long?" He said. He was relieved to see his voice was a little louder then he thought he could manage given the situation.

"Does it matter how long" 

Was Victor serious right now. Of course it fucking mattered. Well it did to Yuuri at least. He loved Victor more then anything, he couldn't remember not loving him. Yuuri knew he loved Victor way before Victor loved him, way before Victor even knew who Yuuri was.

"It might not matter to you Victor but it does to me". 

"Long enough" Victor shrugged after a short pause.

Long enough for Victor to not want Yuuri anymore. Long enough for him to fall in love with someone else. Long enough for him to realise what Yuuri knew all along, that Victor was too good for him. 

Yuuri had known it all along but somewhere along the way he had started to believe that Victor may actually really truly love him. He acted like he did, enough that Yuuri gladly gave his heart over. 

He'd foolishly thought he had Victor's, but at some point he had reclaimed it and had given it to someone else. To Mila.

Maybe it was never yours, he thought to himself. He remembered all the times that they had shared. Times when it was just the two of them laughing together after something ridiculous Victor would normally come out with. 

When he was with Phichit and Victor would come up from behind and surprise him with a kiss in front of everyone in between classes and walk of grinning at him.

When Victor would hold him in his arms while they were both sweaty, panting and blissed out and he would pull Yuuri closer and whisper in Yuuri's ear how much he loved him.

Oh god Yuuri needed to get out of here. He could feel his whole world starting to crumble. Hang on to the anger he thought anger is your friend right now. 

But at how cold Victor was being towards him and with every icy gaze he shot at Yuuri was like a stab to the heart. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you Yuuri, I'm sorry"

At that Yuuri shoots up out of his chair staring down at Victor. He could feel his chest start to heave and tried to steady his breathing. He faintly hears his chair clatter to the floor behind him. He doesn't care enough that the few people in the small coffee shop have started to watch the commotion playing out in front of them.

"Your sorry? Well as long as your sorry that makes everything ok then." Yuuri spat out. 

Victor flinched back slightly. Good, finally Yuuri had garnered a reaction out of him. He wanted to throw something, but the only thing he had within reach was his tea and as much as he wanted to hurt Victor as much as he was hurting,he couldn't scald his boyfriend, no ex boyfriend.

"Yuuri.."

"No Victor, I'm not interested in how sorry you are or whether you meant to hurt me or not. What did you think would happen? How did you possibly think this wouldn't hurt me. You were in love with her while pretending to love me."

"I wasn't preten-"

"Stop, just stop. I can't do this anymore, I need to go"

Yuuri moved as though his life depended on it. He ran out as quick as was deemed acceptable trying not to take out the group of young girls that were making there way in.

"Sorry" he choked out as he ran past the group, knocking one of the girls bags in his attempted escape. He could feel the tears now. He had held them at bay for so long and now he was clear of Victor he let them fall.

As he approached the end of the road, Yuuri saw a small opening leading to an ally. He needed to compose himself, he couldn't run home in this state. When he reach the opening he quickly dashed in. 

It was a narrow ally nestled between two shops. Luckily it only had the one way in and out and it would give Yuuri the privacy he needed to compose himself.

He made his way to the back where he would be spotted least and placed his forehead against the wall trying to control his breathing. He took deep steadying breaths while closing his eyes trying to stop the flow of tears he had let run free.

If he was paying more attention he would have heard the quick footsteps approaching from behind. He didn't realise until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuuri" Victor murmured, tightening his grip slightly.

Yuuri can't help the sob that comes up out of his throat. He's quick to put a hand over his mouth to muffle anymore that are trying to rip there way out.

Victor doesn't say anymore, but Yuuri feels his other hand curl around his waist. He feels Victor step a little closer until he can feel his breath warm against the back of his neck and his head gently rest against the back of Yuuri's. 

Yuuri can feel the last shred of control slip. 

"Please don't leave me" 

He can't do anything to stops the tears now. Not the way Victor has his body pressed up against his from behind. It's so easy for him to close his eyes and forget. Forget the last twenty minutes of his life ever happened. Pretend that Victor doesn't want someone else. Pretend that he still belongs to Yuuri.

He turns round to face Victor, and clutches on to the front of his shirt.

"You promised that you would never leave me, you said you would always stay by my side"

Yuuri is fully crying now, so much for getting his composure back. 

"Why Victor, why would you do this. What happened to never looking away from me. You said that, you said you would never look away"

He realises he's still in Victor's arms. It's the best and the worst place he thinks. He's always love being here, felt so safe and protected. But right now Yuuri wants to be anywhere but here. 

He pushes Victor away from him and looks up to make eye contact. Victor looks sad. His cold, hard persona seems to have slipped slightly and he can finally see the man he fell in love with.

"Why would you do this to me Victor?"

Victor takes another step forward and tries to bring Yuuri back into his arms. It makes Yuuri angry. Victor has compleatly shattered his heart and here he is trying to comfort him. It's enough to make him laugh out loud at the absurdity of it. It's anger that swells up though and Yuuri grabs hold of it.

"NO" he shouts as he pushes Victor away again. "Don't touch me"

"Yuuri I need-"

"NO" he shouts again "I don't care what you need"

"listen to me" Victor pleads

Yuuri doesn't want to listen to Victor ever again. Not right now anyway. He needs to be as far away from here as he can get. 

Pushing Victor out his way he runs towards the opening of the ally. He can't hear Victor making any move to follow and he's eternally greatful to whatever higher being that stopped him from coming after him again.

He makes his way into the main street ducking his head so people can't see his tear streaked face. He stops suddenly. Shit he can't go home like this one look from Mari and she'd be hunting Victor down in a heartbeat.

Yuuri reaches for his phone in his pocket. He quickly taps in his passcode to unlock it. His heart jolts as he looks at his wallpaper Victor had set to his phone a couple months ago. It was one of his favourites, taken after a heavy make out session when Makkachin had jumped on them and interrupted. They both looked so happy laughing with Makkachin tucked in the middle of them, tongue lolling out.

A fresh wave of tears roll down his face and his vision goes completely blurry. He quickly hits his contacts and scrolls down to find his best friend. He hits call as he start to walk again.

It only takes three rings before Phichit picks it up.

"Hey, Yuuri!" He hears through the phone.

Yuuri tries to swallow the lump in his throat brought on by the fresh set of tears. It's harder then he thought. 

"Yuuri?" He hears Phichit say after he doesn't answer the first time. "Are you ok"

"Phichit" he manages to get out just so his friend knows he's there. 

"Yuuri! What happened? Are you crying, what's wrong?"

He can hear the worry in his friends voice, so he tries again.

"Hey Phichit, can I come to yours for a bit please? I can't go home right now."

"Of course you can Yuuri. What happened?"

"I can't talk about it right now, can we talk when I get to yours please"

"Sure" and he knows Phichit won't push him right now, he knows Yuuri will tell him when he's ready. "Do you want me to meet you?" He adds.

"No it's fine, I'm not that far away"

He thinks he isn't, he hasn't been paying much attention to where he's going. 

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then Yuuri"

"Yeah thanks Phi, see you in a bit"

He ends the call and tries really hard not to look at his wallpaper again. He'll have to get Phichit to change that for him later. He doesn't think he can bring himself to do it, but leaving it there would just torture him everytime he would look at his phone.

He's brought out of his reverie by a scream followed by a loud screeching sound. Yuuri snaps his head up to see where the noise has come from. 

Everything happens all at once then. It's strange it happens so quick but Yuuri feels like he sees it all in slow motion. He finds the women who screamed, strangely she's looking at him, horror evident on her face. He spins his body to find the screeching noise. He doesn't see it. He sees a flash of bright lights, hears a loud crash. He briefly thinks to himself how horrendous it sounds and hopes that no ones been hurt before darkness engulfs him completely.

 

~~~~~~

 

Yuuri Katsuki had already died once. It was the worst day of his life so far. He will never forget the nineteenth of September 2017. Right after Victor broke his heart he died.

How he got back to live on more time he doesn't know. He remembers his life before he died, remembers every single day of it. But that was another lifetime ago.

All he knows is he woke up in his bed for the second time on the eighth of March 2016. A day that had changed his life for ever. The day He knows Victor would come crashing into his life. 

But that was his last life, and he knew how that had ended. This life would be different, he would make it so. He would not let Victor Nikiforov back into his life, Would not let him shatter his heart again. 

Yuuri Katsuki had been reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for the delay in the update. 
> 
> My daughter has been ill for the last five weeks and been in hospital twice, so this was put on the sidelines for a little while.
> 
> I'm hoping updates will come a lot sooner and there won't be such a long time for the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway thank you to everyone who read this, for every kudos and for every comment. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy the new chapter xx

Yuuri started the day of his new life by looking at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same. Exactly the same big brown eyes, the same soft black hair that fell and sat on his forehead, the same rounded cheeks that no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to shift the weight from.

He may have looked the same but Yuuri knew he wasn't. He had changed. How that change would affect his new life he didn't know but he was excited to find out.

He was still hurt. Victor had shattered his heart so complete that it would never be the same again. Almost like smashing a mirror. You might be able to put it back together with time and a lot of care but you would always see the cracks and there would always be small parts missing. 

But Yuuri was ready to work on putting the pieces back in place. Without Victor. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the front for a messy look. Then picking up his blue rimmed glasses from the side he slid them onto his face.

He gave himself a small nod, satisfied with his appearance and took a deep breath.  
"You can do this Yuuri" he said out loud to himself. Mentally trying to prepare himself for the day.

He remembered how this day had played out previously. He remembers how ridiculously ecstatic he was at the end of the day, when he had not only grabbed Victor attention but somehow made him want to keep it on Yuuri. He had admired Victor for so long from afar, all the while the other man never knowing who he was.

Until Victor had come crashing into his life that day like the whirlwind that he was, and Yuuri had got caught up in the storm. He hadn't stood a chance.

Victor was all consuming, destroying all Yuuri's walls that he had built up over the years to keep everyone out. Victor had crashed through them like the were made of straw.

Who was he kidding he had willing shown Victor the door, gave him the key and let him walk inside. He even allowed him to make himself at home. Not realising the Victor shaped hole he was carving right into Yuuri's heart before it was too late.

Victor had left it derelict, run down and crumbling. The first thing Yuuri needed to do was rebuild his walls. Stronger and higher this time, with a ten mile radius Victor detector. He could work on the rest over time.

A part of him wished that when he woke up this morning, that he couldn't remember Victor and what they had been through together. But there was a small part of his brain that was secretly happy about it. 

Regardless of how it ended he couldn't help but want to cherish the happier times. The small secret smiles that they would share when Victor would lace their fingers together under the table whenever they were with friends. The quick kisses he would place on Yuuri's lips when he thought no one was looking. 

Stop! he mentally scolded himself as he felt a dull ache throb where his lifeless heart was laying in tatters. 

But at least now Yuuri was prepared for him. He just had to avoid Victor at all cost. Avoid those sparkling blue eyes, those plump lips that form into the most ridiculous heart shaped smile, his exaggerated personality that used to leave Yuuri breathless and dizzy in a good way.

Fuck this wasn't going to be easy. 

Yuuri remembered that day. Remembers the the look in Victor's eyes, the cold way he had treated Yuuri. Remembers the way he held Mila's hand as he spoke the words that bought his world to its knees. 

Hurt and anger reared its head and Yuuri grabbed at it and encased it around his heart. He couldn't let Victor do that to him again. He wouldn't survive it a second time. Any lingering feelings for Victor that were threatening to surface he smothered them with his anger and banished them deep within his heart.

He smiled at himself in the mirror, happy with his small achievement and turned to grab his phone from his bedside table.

He was relieved to see that his wallpaper was what it was pre Victor, a photo of him and Phichit posing out on the ice that his friend had taken just the week before, after he had snatched Yuuri's phone, taken the photo and proceeded to set it as his wallpaper.

He smiled fondly as he found Phichit's number and pressed the call button.

"Yuuri! Where are you I've been waiting here for ten minutes already. I swear to god did you sleep in again, we're gonna be late for our first class if you don't move your ass".

"Hello to you too Phichit" Yuuri laughed out. "I'm leaving right now, I'll be there in a bit"

"Good hurry up, I wanted to grab food on the way I'm starving" Phichit said before the line went dead. 

Yuuri laughed through his nose and shook his head. He was so glad he had Phichit in his life. They had met on their first day at university, having taken the same dance class together. Yuuri had tried to keep to himself but Phichit had spoken to him from the minute he had first walked in, and they've been best friends ever since.

Yuuri made his way downstairs and headed towards the front door. 

"Hey Yuuri" he heard a voice call out to him. It was his sister Mari. "Are you practicing later?"

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking about going to the studio. Why?" 

"Just wanted to know if you wanted dinner here or if your gonna eat with Phichit later".

"I'll grab something while I'm out, don't worry about it" Yuuri said grabbing his bag and making his way out the door. "Sorry Mari, gotta run Phichits waiting for me"

"Go, tell him I said hi. See you later little brother"

"Yeah see you later" Yuuri said shutting the door behind him.

It didn't take him long to find Phichit leaning against the wall at the end of his road.

"Finally" Phichit called out, spotting Yuuri walking toward him.

"You weren't waiting that long, don't be so dramatic"

"I know but I'm starving, lets get food"

Yuuri followed Phichit mindlessly not taking in where they were headed. He was lost in his own thoughts trying to think out a plan for the day, so as not to encounter Victor at any point. When the sound of his own name pulled him out of his reverie.

"Yuuri, are you even listening to a word in saying?"

"Sorry Phi, I was lost in my own thoughts" he said sheepishly.

Phichit smirked his all knowing shit eating grin, and Yuuri knew he wasn't going to like what was said next.

"Well...that's what I was trying to tell you. You can stop day dreaming about Victor now. Look he's in there with Chris."

Yuuri felt his stomach plummet. Phichit still thought that Yuuri was in love with Victor. Of course he did, Yuuri was the only one who knew what had happened. Even Victor wasn't privy to that information.

"Lets eat here. We can go talk to them" Phichit said happily

"NO" Yuuri nearly yelled.

There was no way he was ready to face Victor yet. He doubted he could even look at the man without his heart throbbing painfully.

Phichit looked at him confusion evident on his face.

"Why not? Victor's in there, you've been crushing on him for forever. What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just..."

Just what? What could he tell his friend, as far as Phichit was concerned he was head over heels. Saying he changed his mind over night wasn't going to cut it.

"It's just I look a mess" he said uselessly.

Phichit looked Yuuri up and down, starting at his shoes and slowly making his way up to his face.

Yuuri knew the excuse was a lame one the moment it slipped from his lips. He had spent an extra twenty minutes in front of the mirror looking himself over, needing the extra confidence boost to get him through the day.

"What are you going on about? You look fine, better then fine".

"Can we find somewhere else to eat?" Yuuri tried desperately one last time.

"If you really don't want to go in we won't, but there's nowhere else to eat on the way to uni, and we don't really have the time to find someplace else."

Yuuri looked up at the little sign above the cafe's door that read Ice Castle Cafe. It wasn't just Victor that was stopping him from going in. This was the place that Victor had completely crushed Yuuri's whole world, with one sentence.

Yuuri took a deep breath. He could do this. Yuuri was a new person. This was the the Yuuri that had been left behind and reborn in the aftermath. 

"It's fine, lets just go eat".

'I'm fine' Yuuri thought to himself. I'm just going to go in and pretend he's not even there. Pretend like he don't exist. He could do that.

Phichit pushed the door open and held it for his friend, Yuuri noticed the concern etched around his friends grey eyes. He chose to ignore it. Yuuri forced his most convincing smile on his face to reassure his friend. He knew Phichit wouldn't buy it, but knew he wouldn't push the subject either.

They entered the cafe, Yuuri purposely looking forward and headed to the furthest table away from his ex boyfriend. Could he even call him that? 

He was Yuuri's ex boyfriend, Yuuri knew that more then anything. He could feel the damage that had been done to make him just that. But here right now Victor had never met him. Had no idea how much he had hurt Yuuri. No idea how much he had completely shattered not only his heart but his whole world too.

It was confusing. Well at least he didn't have that post break up awkwardness to deal with or friends taking sides, he had quite liked a few of of Victor's friends.

Yuuri was pulled from his thoughts once again, this time by the waitress asking for his order.

"Um....sorry, can I just get a vanilla milkshake please"

"Your not getting your usual tea....the tea you order every single time we go any where"

"No"

"Alright you've been acting a bit weird all morning. Who are you and what have you done with the other Yuuri"

'You have no idea' Yuuri thought to himself. He couldn't blame Phichit for wondering. Yuuri was a creature of habit, he knew what he liked and stuck to it. It was probably the reason he was stuck on Victor for so long, even before he knew who Yuuri was.

"I just don't feel like it today, maybe I've drank so much I've gone off of it"

It wasn't exactly a lie Yuuri had gone off of it, the last time Victor had ordered it for him. Heartbreak with a side of tea will do that to you. 

Phichit gave his order to the waitress and watched her leave before he was turning and facing Yuuri again.

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

"Mm hmm" he replied "just tired"

"Okay, if you say so" Phichit said not at all convinced.

Yuuri couldn't make eye contact with his friend sitting in front of him. He knew how perceptive Phichit was, and he knew one look in Yuuri eyes and he would see just how broken he actually was. How was he suppose to explain a shattered heart that wasn't supposed to have been shattered yet.

Thankfully Phichit didn't press the issue. They waited in silence until their order was bought out. 

Slowly sipping at his milkshake through his straw, he sat and watched Phichit while he ate his food.

"Do you want to try some of this?" Phichit asked between mouthfuls of omelette.

"Nope, I'm good thanks" 

"Oh well your loss" Phichit said with a shrug taking another mouthful.

He had purposely placed himself with his back to the rest of the small cafe, leaving his friend to face the room. He could see his grey eyes keep shifting to a corner of the room, that left no doubt in his mind who was sitting there.

Yuuri chose to ignore it. He didn't want to think about, let alone talk about 'him' at all. Maybe now that he's not going to acknowledge Victor, Phichit would eventually let it drop.

Phichit took the last bite of his omelette before he looked at Yuuri over the rim of his coffee cup. He took a sip, swallowed and put it back down on the table.

"So" he finally said looking straight at Yuuri.

"So" Yuuri replied.

"You gonna tell me what's going on"

"Well...right now we're having breakfast in this cafe"

"Cute" Phichit said rolling his eyes "you know what I mean, you seem...different, but I'm not sure why yet"

"I'm fine"

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. Just...you know I'm here if you need to talk right"

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his best friend. "I know" 

Guilt fell heavy in his stomach. He felt bad for not being able to confide in his friend especially since Phichit knew something was bothering him. It's not like he didn't want to tell him what was wrong but he couldn't. What was he suppose to say that didn't make him sound crazy.

"Anyway change of subject" Phichit said steering away from that conversation and if that's what Phichit wanted to do Yuuri would gladly allow it.

"Did you here about Guang-Hong and Leo"

"No"

"Guang-Hong text me this morning apparently Leo finally asked him on a date."

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that. At least someone's love life was still on track.

"I'm happy for them. They've been giving each other heart eyes for months now" Yuuri said.

"Mm hmm I thought I was going to have to play match maker if those two hadn't of sorted it out"

"Phichit you know you really should stop interfering with people's love life's."

"Well when two people are made for each other and they're too shy or oblivious to sort it out themselves, sometimes they just need a gentle prod in the right direction" Phichit said matter of factly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mm hmm" Yuuri said shaking his head at his friend.

"Yep, speaking of people that are made for each other, when are you gonna talk to Victor?"

Yuuri felt his stomach drop. He was going to have to get over his mini heart attack any time someone said Victor's name.

"We're not made for each other" Yuuri said with a bit to much force behind his words.

Phichit eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

"And I'm not going to talk to him." He added, hoping that Phichit would get the hint and drop the subject.

"Yuuri? Has something happened with Victor?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"It's just yesterday you were fine talking about him, but now you physically flinch everytime I say Victor."

"What about Victor?" A voice cut in.

And Yuuri really did flinch, because he knew that voice and what came with it nine times out of ten.

"Hi Chris" Phichit greeted. 

Chris and Phichit had known each other for awhile now, being on the same photography course together. Though they weren't the best of friends they knew enough of each other to have occasional conversations with and were friendly enough to follow each other's social media accounts.

"Phichit and Yuuri, how are you both" Chris crooned sitting in the empty seat next to Phichit and flinging an arm over his shoulder. 

Chris knew Yuuri because of Phichit. The fact that Yuuri and Phichit were always together whenever they spoke outside of class and the fact that half of phichits photos on his social media accounts contained Yuuri in them.

"All good thanks" Phichit said grinning at the new addition to their table.

Chris turned his green eyes to Yuuri.

"And how about you Yuuri? Are you all good?"

"Great"

Usually he wouldn't have been so blunt but he knew that either he or Chris had to leave this table now. He knew who Chris was here with and he knew that those two were like him and Phichit, best friends and always together. 

And he wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Phichit I need to go. I'll see you later"

"What! Wait Yuuri I thought we were going to go over that routine this morning before dance practice later."

"I know. I'm sorry, but I just remembered I have to talk to my psychology professor about a paper that's due this week".

Yuuri got out his wallet put the cash for his milkshake down on the table and was just about to grab his bag and run out of there as fast as was acceptable, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Chris I thought we were going, why are you sitting here".

And there it was that deep accented voice that would normally send a shiver down Yuuri's spine but now just made his heart fall into his stomach.

Yuuri couldn't breath, he didn't know whether to stand and run or wait and hope they would both just leave. 

This morning his heart felt hollow and dormant but right now he was sure it was trying to escape from his chest. Almost like it knew it's reason for beating and the reason it was broken was right there behind him. 

"Victor, I got bored waiting for you, then I saw Phichit and Yuuri hear and was sure I heard your name. So naturally I came to join the conversation"

Fuck, fuck, fuck. No Chris. Yuuri looked to Phichit for help but the traitor had his normal shit eating grin plastered on his face, and Yuuri knew he wasn't going to help him here. Yuuri could feel his anxiety starting to creep up and get the better of him.

"Victor why don't you sit down and join us for a bit?" Phichit said pointing to the chair next to Yuuri.

Oh God, Yuuri could feel his palms going clammy. He still hadn't looked at Victor. If his voice alone had made Yuuri react like this god only knows what his face would do to him.

Everyone at the table seemed unaware about the breakdown he was mentally having. But he was somehow pulled away from it by the chair next to him being pulled out.

And there he was sat next to Yuuri, even more beautiful then he remembered. That was the problem with Victor, Yuuri's memories of him could never do him justice. His face was too perfect, Yuuri wasn't creative enough to think up someone so beautiful.

It hurt too much to look at him but right now Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away. 

"Hi" Victor said all smiles and looking straight at Yuuri.

It was enough for him to pull himself from this void he was about to tumble down. He had truly and completely under estimated just how much seeing Victor would hurt. It was pain unlike anything he had felt before and if he had the option to go back to yesterday and not wake up this morning, right now he would gladly take that option.

Closing his eyes seemed like his only saviour right now. It helped him focus now that he couldn't see Victor's face anymore. He took a deep steadying breath trying to dislodge the tightness sitting in his throat.

Keeping his eyes closed he drown out the small talk that had started up between the three of them. Trying to get his breathing under control and calm down the frantic beating of his traitorous heart. 

He tried to focus back on his anger. The hurt and resentment, remembering how much it had helped him this morning. He pictured those cold icy blue eyes, so different from the ones next to him now. The blank, unreadable expression on his handsome face as he said the words that would destroy Yuuri's heart forever.

Slowly it was working he could feel the anger taking over. How dare Victor destroy his world and have no recollection of it. How dare he sit down next to Yuuri with his beautiful face and his beautiful hair and his beautiful everything like nothing had ever happened. And how dare he smile that ridiculous heart shaped smile at him like he actually was happy to be sitting here right next to Yuuri.

"So Yuuri are you going to tell us what you were talking about when I heard Victor's name being mentioned" 

The sound of Chris saying his name caught his attention and he snapped his head round, eyes opening to look at him.

"You do realise that there is more then one Victor in the world." Yuuri snapped unable to hold back now that the anger was there.

"The whole school might follow him around like lost little puppies, but frankly I have better things to do with my time."

And then because Yuuri was petty and he had already started so why not finish it. He turned to face Victor adding with as much venom as he could muster up. 

"Contrary to belief the world does not revolve around you" 

And with that he snatched his bag up and stormed out of the cafe slamming the door behind him. Not without noticing Victor's eye widen with complete and utter shock.

Yuuri marched as quick as he could away from there. He would have to text Phichit when he got to class. He could already feel the vibration of his phone ringing in his pocket. No doubt it was his best friend wanting to know exactly what that was about.

But Yuuri couldn't even bring himself to feel sorry. Normally he would feel mortified about an outburst like that. Okay so he might have to apologise to Chris. After all he didn't deserve to be snapped at. He hadn't done anything but be nice to Yuuri. 

Victor on the other hand deserved it and more. As soon as he had heard that voice behind him, he thought it was over there and then. The pain had been unbearable. Now though, with anger his sole emotion it was easier to hate Victor.

Maybe now that Victor could see just how much Yuuri despised him, he would leave him alone and not bother him again. 

When his phone vibrated for what felt like the hundredth time, he finally pulled it out from his pocket. 

Swiping his thumb across his screen he saw six missed calls and four texts from Phichit. But what stopped him dead in his tracks was the text from a number that wasn't assigned a contact. A number that didn't need a contact because he knew that number anywhere.

He opened the text, his hands shaking and read the message.

>Hi Yuuri, this is Victor. You know Chris's friend. I asked Phichit for your number, I hope that's okay. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm not sure what for but I'm sorry anyway. You seemed a bit upset and not happy about me joining you at your table. I wanted to make it up to you, maybe we could meet tomorrow morning for a coffee or something? My treat. Let me know. This is my number by the way, in case you were wondering. You can save it if you want. Again I'm sorry. >

Yuuri read the message a few times before his finger hovered over the delete button. What the actual fuck. Someone must be playing a cruel joke on him surely. 

There was no way in hell that Yuuri wanted anything to do with Victor ever again.

Finger still hovering over the delete button, he read it one last time before pressing his finger down and getting rid of the message for good. 

If he ignored Victor for long enough he would get bored and leave him alone. Victor had a track record of getting bored of Yuuri after all. It wouldn't be that hard. 

He was going to have to have words with his so called best friend about giving his number out to stupid beautiful heartbreakers. But Yuuri had no intention of talking to Victor again. And if he tried to talk to Yuuri. He would just have to make sure Victor knew just how not interest he was in talking to him.

Simple, it was going to be fine. Yuuri could keep Victor away from him. It didn't matter that he had Yuuri's phone number. He was never going to reply to him ever again. 

This was easy, after all Yuuri hated Victor now. Right?


End file.
